Ash and Serena's Pokemon Journey
by Starlight420
Summary: What if, when Ash started his journey, he had Serena with him? Join this duo as they face Gym Leaders, Rivals, and much more!
1. Chapter 1

Ash slowly opened his eyes to see his clock pointed at 11:45. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of bed, grabbing his clothes and putting them on.

"I'm late!" he ran out of his room and down the hallway. Ash's mom jumped with surprise as Ash ran by her and out the door. A loud crash and two screams were heard. Ash got up and dusted himself off, then held his hand out to a Light Brunette haired girl with blue eyes who was rubbing her head. She looked up and gladly accepted, pulling herself up.

"Sorry Serena. I didn't see you. You see, I'm late to get my starter Pokémon." Serena"s eyes lit up with surprise and she gripped Ash's shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes.

"HEY! I'm on my way there too! Maybe…we could go together." A blush formed on her face, and Serena looked away. Luckily, Ash didn't notice, for he was to busy thinking her question over.

"Sure. Maybe Professor Oak can get you a Pokémon too!" Ash grabbed Serena and together they ran to Professor Oak's Lab.

"Professor! I'm here!" Ash called out and a Middle-Aged man walked out from behind a big machine. He smiled brightly and held out his hand for Ash and Serena to shake.

"So…Where are the starter Pokémon?" Oak looked around nervously before answering in a nervous tone.

"Ash, I'm sorry but all the Starter Pokémon are already taken." Ash's eyes nearly popped out of his head, and Serena came over and put her hand on his shoulder. Ash started to walk out before Oak called out to him.

"Wait! I do have a Pikachu in my care. Would you like to have it?" Ash quickly nodded his head, and The Prof. brought out a small Poke Ball and tossed it. A blinding light filled the room, then faded to show a Pikachu standing in the middle of the room.

"Wow! It's so cool!" Ash ran over to the new Yellow Mouse Pokémon, but stopped when the Mouse let out a blast of electricity and shocked him, causing him to fall on the floor, unconscious.

"Oh, Serena, I have something for you too. Come." Serena walks away from Ash and follows Oak into the back room. One single Poke Ball was sitting on a table.

"This is a Pokémon from a different region, and I want you to take it and train it. I will be sending you with Ash so you can keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get himself in trouble." Oak grabs the Poke Ball and tosses it into the air, and a little Fox with a sleek, Yellow and Red tail.

"This is Fennekin, a Fire Type." Fennekin looks at Serena and then jumps into her arms. Serene giggles happily and takes the Poke Ball and returns Fennekin and runs back into the room where Ash has Pikachu perched on his shoulder. Professor Oak hands them each a small device.

"What is it?" Serene asks curiously, and Ash nods.

"That is a Pokedex. It will help you match all the Pokémon you find." Ash opens his Pokedex and points it at Pikachu. A voice plays and explains that Pikachu is the Yellow Mouse Pokémon.

"Well Thanks Professor! Bye!" Serene and Ash wave as they walk away from Pallet Town.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena looked around, her eyes scanning for Pokémon. Ash was right next to her, searching even more intently. After a few minutes, Ash groaned loudly.

"Uh! Where are all the Pokémon? I want to catch one! Oh! Wait, look!" The two trainers looked over at a moving bush. A Caterpie slithered out and watched them. Ash looked over at Serena pleadingly, and Serena sighed and nodded.

"Alright, Pikachu GO!" Pikachu sighed but reluctantly walked out on the ground and faced the Caterpie. The Yellow Mouse let out a blast of electricity, shocking the Caterpie and bringing the Pokémon down. Ash quickly took out a Poke Ball and shot it at the Green Pokémon, and it hit head on, bringing the Pokémon inside. The ball shook once, twice, three times…then stopped. Ash's eyes lit up with joy as he ran over and picked up the Poke Ball.

"Yes! I CAUGHT A CATERPIE!" He yelled, and Serena came over and hugged him, laughing. Ash blushed madly and hugged her back. They stood like that for a good 4 minutes before letting go.

"So Serena, do you want to catch your Pokémon now?" Serena nodded and they began looking around.

"So, Serena, I forgot to ask you, what Pokémon did you get from Professor Oak?" At that moment, an Eevee jumped out of the bushes and glared at the two trainers. Serena grabbed the Poke Ball at her side and tossed it, releasing Fennekin.

"Whoa! Who's that Pokémon?" Ash takes out his Pokedex and points it at the Fox Pokémon.

_Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs._

"Ok, Fennekin use Scratch!" Fennekin charged towards the Eevee, claws stretched out. It scratched out at Eevee, knocking the Evolution Pokémon back. Eevee quickly got up and tackled Fennekin, knocking the Fox Pokémon backward.

"Fennekin! Are you OK?" Fennekin got up, and nodded back to her trainer. Serena smiled and nodded back.

"Alright, use Ember!"A blast of fire shot out of Fennekin's mouth and enveloped Eevee. A cry was heard and Serena tossed a Poke Ball at the now injured Pokémon. Eevee was turned into a white light and was pulled into the Poke Ball. The ball shook once, twice, three times…then stopped.

"Yes! I got an Eevee!" Serena picked up the Poke Ball and ran back to Ash, jumping excitedly. She tosses the Poke Ball, and Eevee pops out, smiling. Serena takes out her Pokedex and points it at her new Pokémon.

_Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms._

"Hello Eevee. I'm Serena!" Eevee looks up at her new trainer and jumps into her arms, snuggling into her.

"Hey Ash. We should probably move on to the next town. I want to see what new Pokémon are there and maybe battle the Gym Leader!" Ash nods and Serena holds out her Poke Ball to Eevee, and a red light comes out and envelopes the Pokémon. They slowly stand up and start to walk to the next town, and the start of a new adventure.


End file.
